


Freckles

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - McKirk Edition [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christine Chapel is also kinda there for a moment and she's bamf, Kissing, M/M, Shore Leave, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jim is 1701 percent in love sorry i dont make the rules, seriously theyre just very cute and cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - Prompt 33 "shoulder kisses"Jim really loves Leo's freckles. He also really loves Leo.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> (i should point out that neither this, nor any of the other kisses drabbles for any of the series are beta'ed so please bean me in the head with a tribble when i make mistakes :D)

There’s a reason why Jim loves shore leaves on sunny planets, and it’s not because he can stand the heat particularly well, or because he doesn’t burn up like some kind of tender rainforest flower. It’s also not because he gets to see his boyfriend all wet and with his clothes clinging to him, even though that’s a very close second.

No, it’s because of Bones’ freckles. He has some kind of weird Georgia-gene that lets him tan almost immediately, and then his freckles pop out. They’re all over his face, sprinkled down his shoulders and over his back and chest, a few stray ones on his butt and legs, like gold brown galaxies, making him just so much more human and cute and smoking hot.

Jim is - well, to be fair, Jim is ogling him from his safe place in the shadow of the sunshade where Bones makes him stay. He’s got a PADD with enough reading material to last him the entirety of their shore leave next to him, but staring at his boyfriend is so much better. So … much … better …

    “You’re ogling him again.” Christine plops down next to him and grins. She’s tanned nicely, golden hair getting even lighter with the sun.

Jim laughs. “Can you blame me?”

She squints and pretends to consider the  _ Enterprise _ ’s CMO. “Eh. Too much man, too little woman. Not my type.”

    “Glad I don't have competition then.”

    “Oh Jim, considering how badly he's in love with you, nobody else stands a chance.”

Jim grins again and pillows his head on his knees. Hell, Leo is dreamy like that. Of course he’s always dreamy, but there’s something more to it when you know that the dreamy guy you’re in love with loves you back. He's been smiling a lot recently, and he's beautiful. Jim is in love. So badly in love.

A part of him wishes he could spend an eternity here, with constant sunshine and azure waves, golden beaches and breathtaking jungles and Leo radiating contentment, gold-green eyes glowing in the sun, hair getting a touch lighter around the edges. 

He must’ve noticed them staring because he smiles and makes his way over to them, allowing Jim to appreciate him some more.

Bones plants himself on the blanket next to Jim, close enough that their shoulders bump together. 

    “Saw you staring.”

Jim rubs his cheek against the sun warmed skin next to him and sighs. Leo smells of saltwater and sunshine and Jim wants to doze on his shoulder for a while. He distantly hears Leo and Christine chatting about something, and then Chris laughs and leaves them again, and Leo drops a kiss to Jim’s hair.

 

Later they’re sitting in the cooler shadow of their balcony, legs entangled and Leo is reading something, a scientific journal, and again Jim has his own reading right there, and again he’s distracted by the sprinkles of gold on his boyfriend’s skin. He wants to kiss them, map them like stars, get to know every single one of them before the  _ Enterprise _ ’s cool lights take them again.

Bones makes a small, exasperated sound in the back of his throat and sets his PADD down on his thigh.

    “Right. What is it, Jim? You’ve been staring at me ever since we got off the ship, and that was three days ago. Tell me what I’ve got on my face, or …”

Jim shoots him a sparkling grin. “Freckles.”

Bones stares. “What?”

    “You’ve got a ton of freckles, and they’re cute,” Jim says, and then he crosses the space between them and crawls into his boyfriend’s lap. He trails his pinky over Leo’s shoulder, drawing invisible lines between the little dots. Leo shudders softly. Jim kisses the first freckle, barely touching his lips to the skin, then moves on to the next, and the next, feathering his breath over Leo’s shoulder. He touches his tongue to a bigger one and trails it over to the next one on Leo’s neck. Leo makes a soft sound, like a sigh of surrender, and his head thunks against the back of the chair.

Jim’s heart is suddenly beating too hard in his chest and he sends soft kisses up Leo’s neck, swallowing harshly just below Leo’s jaw. There’s one just below his ear, and Jim touches it with the tip of his tongue before biting ever so gently at the lobe just above it.

There are even more dappling Leo’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and Jim kisses every one of them, cataloguing and counting them. Leo’s face is all scrunched up, almost as though he’s in pain, and Jim pauses for one fearful heartbeat before a legendary hand cards into his hair.

    “Don’t stop,” Leo says and it almost sounds like a sob.

So Jim doesn’t. He breathes and kisses his way down the other side of Leo’s face, hair brushing over the freckles he already kissed, and he goes on to worship every other spot of bronze he finds.

 

He finishes kissing his favorite freckle, the one that sits right on top of Leo’s hipbone, and then he nuzzles his boyfriend’s stomach gently, pillowing his head there, Leo’s hand still in his hair. 

    “I love you so much,” Leo chokes out, voice almost breaking. “God, Jim, I love you so much.”

Jim tries to breathe through the fullness in his chest until he can’t anymore, then surges up to kiss Leo, aiming for sweet but landing somewhere around deep and meaningful, Leo wrapping both arms around Jim and both their hearts beating way too fast.

    “I love you too,” Jim says against Leo’s lips, and he says it again into the skin under his jaw and again against the nape of Leo’s neck and again pressed against where he can feel Leo’s heartbeat.

 

A few hours later he says it again, to every freckle he finds on Leo’s skin, as he finally gets to map the little dots all over Leo’s back. Leo doesn’t cry, but he’s close.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel obliged to mention that this fic kind of doesn't take place in the same universe as the first one in the mckirk kisses series because here they only get together after beyond (as per my actual headcanon), but the kisses series is all over the place generally and it doesn't really matter since i might write more versions of them getting together :p  
> thank you again for reading!!


End file.
